Hard To Love
by angelofdarkness2468
Summary: Levy has no one to go with on a mission since Jet and Droy have gone for a month long mission. Having no one to ask other than Gajeel, she works up the courage to ask him. But how can she get through his iron heart? Gajeel x Levy. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Thank you UnicornInHeaven for reviewing my one shot, it means a lot.

Levy sat down at her usual table, Hardly anyone was around. There was only herself, Cana, Mirajane and Gajeel in the guild, leaving everyone else on a mission.

Levy stood up and made her way over to the mission board. There was none that she could do alone. One needed her mind of magic but needed two people. Who could I ask? Not Mirajane, she's busy working, Cana is too busy drinking. That only leaves... Her mind drifted and she wondered if he would actually say yes to her offer.

The mission was for two people, one with script magic and one with power. She sighed again, why would he go with her, she was just his guild mate who just might have a crush on him.

"What you doing shrimp?" A voice gruffly said behind her, causing her to jump slightly but relaxed when she saw it was Gajeel.

"Oh I was thinking of going on a mission." Levy slightly trailed off as he grabbed the paper out her hands. She saw his eyes scan the paper before replying.

"Is it only you?" She nodded wondering if he wanted to come. Of course he wouldn't just ask, he would say.

"Fine I'll go with you, it has a good pay." She was slightly disappointed with the last part. Why would he do it for her? She is just in the same guild her, not anything special to her.

Before she let her dissapointment show she walked up to Mirajane at the bar.

"Me and Gajeel are going on this mission." She said to the tall S class mage who was wiping glasses.

"OK. Say is there anything between you two?"

Levy felt a blush the colour of Erza's hair rise to her cheeks. No there wasn't anything between them but Levy wished there was.

"Why would you say that Mira?" Mira just laughed.

"Don't worry I'm joking anyway have fun." She winked at Levy and continued talking with Cana, who was still drinking all the alcohol she could find.

Levy walked outside to see Gajeel waiting for her, he was leaning on the wall next to the guild doors. When he felt Levy next to him he pushed off the wall, they walked next to each other with no one saying anything. It was a comfortable silence and breaking it would ruin the moment.

When they made it on the train Gajeel went to sleep straight away. Leaving Levy in her thoughts. I wonder if he does like me, he wouldn't go on a mission with anyone else but me. But I shouldn't get my hopes up I guess.

Levy stared our of the window, she could never fall asleep on trains and this was one time she wished she could. Levy sighed again. Everything was so confusing.

The blunette was broken from her thoughts when the train stopped. She stood up and looked out of the window to see where they were. They were not in any town so why stop?

"Whats happening shrimp?" Gajeel now sat up properly and looking at her.

"I don't know, we just stopped." She replied not looking away from the window.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have experienced problems with the brakes. Please bear with us, it may take a while."

"Tsk may as well walk. Come on shrimp." Gajeel stood up with Levy following behind him. They made their way off the train and started followed the track.

It was almost sunset when they reached their destination and found a hotel.

When they walked in they saw a woman behind the counter with raven black hair and deep blue eyes, she looked around 20.

"Hello is there anything I can do for you?" She asked cheerfully to the two.

"Um have you got a room for two?" Levy asked.

"Yes. Two separate beds?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go your room is number 22 on the second floor. Show this key in the morning for breakfast. Hope you have a lovely stay."

Levy thanked the woman and both used the elevator. It was silent all the way to their room. Should I say anything, it's so uncomfortable. Oh well. Levy sighed softly so Gajeel didn't hear.

She opened the door to their room and sat down on the bed farthest away from the door.

"I'm going to sleep. Night Gajeel." Gajeel grunted in response. Levy was happy knowing that Gajeel responded to her.

I Post on wattpad first and sometime a few days in advance. It's the same user name so check that out too.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel woke up early, he looked over at Levy to see she was still asleep. He sighed. How do I feel about the shrimp? Why did I say I was going to come on this mission anyway? She would never love me so why am I hoping she would? This is so confusing.

Gajeel got up and out of the hotel to go on a walk in the nearby woods. It was always easier alone but now he had to take care of the shrimp, and with these strange feelings for her. Why do I torture myself so much, if I go back and ignore all feelings then it would be okay, right?

Gajeel started walking back, knowing that if he didn't at that time, then he would never get back.

When Gajeel got back to the small town they were staying in, it was almost 10am. Shit. The shrimp must be worried. He thought and hurried in the direction of their hotel.

He made it back I'm record time to see her rocking back and forth slightly, looking dazed out the window. When she saw him she got up in a rush and stood in front of him.

"I wondered where you were." Her voice sounded worried. Like she cares about me... Gajeel thought but quickly brushed the comment away.

"Don't worry I was fine." He replied in a voice he would only let her hear. She seemed to settle down after and as soon as they had all their belongings, walked out the hotel and continued walking to their mission.

"So what is our mission?" Gajeel asked.

"We have to escort a princess. She is being targeted by a dark guild named the Dark Riders. So they need me to put protection runes around her and you to keep the guild members away." She explained. Gajeel cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"At least I get to beat some scum up." Levy smiled at his comment knowing that he would protect her if something happened.

They made it to an ancient shrine in the middle of the forest. They found who they were searching for. A man who looked like a general stood in front of them.

"Are you the two Fairy Tail images?" He asked.

"Yes." Levy replied, looking at Gajeel as if to say 'let me talk.' Gajeel just folded his arms across his chest.

"We will leave in a minute. We need to get princess Mei back to her castle as soon as possible. I'm guessing your the solid script mage?"

"Yes. I can make a protection rune around the princess. All I need to do is stay in the barrier and it won't come undone."

"Okay." He turned his attention to Gajeel. "You need to get rid of the dark guild members." Gajeel just nodded. The General smiled. "I'm Tachibana. If you need anything just ask." He then walked away. Levy quickly set up a barrier so it was around the princess.

Gajeel walked with Levy back to the entrance of the shrine, standing next to Tachibana.

"Lets get this show on the road." He announced with everyone following him.

 **The guild name was random and the princesses and the generals names were random.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story! ^_^**


End file.
